The Year You Were Gone
by SyphonCake
Summary: Mitsuru and Akihiko have graduated, and are leaving the rest of S.E.E.S behind. Minako and Akihiko try to keep their relationship together for the year that they are apart, struggling as time holds them back. Rated T just in case for future chapters.
1. Part I - The First Day

_You will always be my always._

_- David Levithan  
_

* * *

**P**art I - The First Day

A heavy silence lay in the air of the Iwatodai dorm. Various boxes and luggage stood silently beside the doors, taunting the soon to be left behind members of S.E.E.S. Heavy thuds rang from the second floor, and the clicks of high heels stopped to make way for the familiar sound of Mitsuru Kirijo's two-knocks hitting the door. "Are you ready yet, Akihiko?" she asked, her voice only faintly heard by those in the lounge. A muffled reply came, followed by a sigh. Muttering incoherently under her breath, she headed downstairs to find the rest of the dorm members looking down into their laps.

"Why do you all look so upset?" Mitsuru asked. The group exchanged glances with one another, no one wanting to voice their thoughts. Saying it aloud made it all too real, all too heartbreaking. A cross of frustration and sadness passed on Mitsuru's face. "We aren't leaving forever, you know. We'll come by and visit the dorm often, and you are all seniors with the exception of Amada."

"Mitsuru, can't you two stay for a little longer?" Her auburn hair tied loosely due to lack of energy, Minako Arisato raised her crimson eyes pleadingly. "The dorm just won't be the same if it's just us, and I don't think it ever will be the same again if you two leave. And you can't promise us you'll visit, we know how busy you'll be managing the Kirijo group's businesses." Mitsuru shifted uncomfortably, no longer able to meet the former leader's eyes as they began to shine with tears.

"Sharp as ever, Arisato," Mitsuru said softly. "You're right, but I intend to visit as often as possible since I will be funding this dorm until you five graduate." Walking to the doors, Mitsuru pulled up the handle of her final piece of luggage, then turned to back to the new Gekkoukan High School seniors. "And you know, Arisato, even if I don't visit, he'll make more than enough visits for the both of us." Minako's face flushed, her tears dissipating, and Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba both started laughing. Minako mumbled something about training, as Yukari regained her breath. Junpei, still laughing, shook his head.

"Oh man, senpai!" Junpei choked out. "When was the last time I heard you make a joke?! And a joke at Mina-tan at that!" Wiping tears from both laughter and sadness, Junpei walked over to Mitsuru and clasped her hands in his. "I'm gonna miss you senpai." Mitsuru gave him a sheepish grin, and nodded in agreement. "I'll miss you too, Iori. All of you."

Yukari smiled, still giggling. "Where _is_ Akihiko-senpai? Isn't he leaving with you, Mitsuru?" The heiress laughed, and smiled knowingly.

"Yes, but no. I'm simply helping him relocate somewhere in the area along with Shinjiro once he's discharged. I'm heading back home. There's still work that father left behind." A glint of sadness and resolve appeared in her eyes, disappearing as quickly as it come. "And let's just say Akihiko isn't a light packer."

Proving her point, a yelp of surprise came from the stairs as various boxes taped securely shut stumbled down them. Chasing them was a flushed Akihiko Sanada, who sighed as they reached the bottom. "Dammit, I hope nothing's damaged," he muttered angrily. At the sudden appearance of the silver haired boy, Minako stood up in shock. Instead of his everyday red v-neck, Akihiko was dressed in a suit with a red tie, his signature black leather gloves still on his fingers. His silver eyes met Minako's crimson, and he froze. As the couple stared at each other, Junpei and Yukari smirked. "Lookin' good, Akihiko!" Junpei called.

Already red from the embarrassment of dropping his things, he turned away from Minako. "S-Shut up, Junpei. I have an interview today," Akihiko explained, agitation tinging his voice. Not bothering with his dropped baggage, he sat down in the vacant seat next to Minako, who reseated herself. She held his gloved hands in her own, and gave him what she hoped to be a comforting smile. "If I mess this up, I don't know what I'm gonna do for the next few years..." he muttered.

"What's the interview for?" Yukari asked curiously. "You never did tell us what you were going to do after high school."

Akihiko's gaze turned to the ground, hesitating. "To be honest, I never thought about it. This was a recent decision. I was too obsessed with getting stronger to think about my future," he admitted. "Then, when I realized I might not have a future back in December..." he trailed. A wave of sadness and angst went through the lounge as memories of a boy with a blinding yellow scarf who was long gone came flooding back.

"I decided to fight for a future then," Akihiko said softly. "I wanted to protect everyone then, and that hasn't changed." Minako squeezed his hand, her eyes earning the appearance of glass. With great resolve, Akihiko looked at Yukari, then Minako, whose grip was tightening on his hand as the seconds passed. He nodded firmly. "I'm going to police academy. If I make it, I can protect you... I can protect you all." As Minako lay her head on Akihiko's shoulder, tears gently streaming, it was clear that Akihiko was no longer speaking to Yukari. A hand gently tapped Yukari on the shoulder. She turned around to see Junpei and Mitsuru, who gestured to the door.

"Akihiko, I'll put my luggage away first, then. Please be outside with your things in 10 minutes. Iori and Takeba will be offering their assistance." Mitsuru nodded at the two, and began walking back towards the door, Junpei and Yukari in tow. With one last look around the lounge, she sighed. "Alright, you two. Let's move these outside first before we load them into the car," Mitsuru instructed. Akihiko and Minako sat on the sofa in silence with their eyes closed, holding one another. It felt like a thousand years before the door shut quietly behind the trio. The couple drew apart; they simply stared at each other, desperate to memorize each line and curve of one another's face, trying to embed it's perfection in their minds forever.

"Please don't leave me, Aki," Minako said quietly, clenching her firsts. "I know you'll have a hard time visiting, and I don't want to burden you. You'll still be practicing for boxing, training to be a policeman, and studying law. You don't have to come." Suddenly, Minako turned her gaze down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's like I'm telling you one thing and another. Forget it," she mumbled, a fresh batch of tears starting. "I was never good with words anyways."

Discarding his gloves, Akihiko cupped Minako's face in his hands. He wiped her tears with his thumbs, and studied her intensely. "I'm not great with words either. I was never one for words when actions will do," he whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. She laughed softly, returning the hug.

"Are you nervous, Aki?" Minako asked, a small smile spreading across her face. "Your heart's pounding, I can feel it."

"H-Hey! Don't say that!" Akihiko said a little loudly, pulling away. His face was a deep red, but he was smiling anyways. "I promise, Minako, I'll visit. No matter what happens. Even If I have to go through Tartarus and back, I'll come back. You did it for me, I can do the same." Minako kissed him gently, and put her head against his chest.

"If it wasn't for Elizabeth and Theo, though... It's just one year, right Aki? I'm not worried about you visiting, I'm more worried about a new Akihiko Sanada fan club appearing. After all," she added playfully, "you're gonna be a boxing champ over there, too." Pounding his back gently with her fist, he laughed.

"Yeah, just one year. This isn't goodbye, Minako. I said I'd give you things for your music box every year, didn't I?" Reluctantly, Akihiko pulled Minako off of him, and forced her to look at him in the eye. "I'm not losing someone precious to me again, Minako. I won't let you go. I love you too much to let you slip away. I love you, and I'll love you always."

With that, he kissed her with all the pent up emotion inside. It was hesitant, shy, sad, and passionate all at once. It said everything Akihiko didn't, and Minako didn't need to say anything. When he drew back, they were both flushed, traces of smiles dancing upon their faces. "Always," she said to herself, smiling to herself.

"Help me unpack my things at my apartment? That way you can visit me, too," Akihiko asked shyly. Standing up, he moved to the end of the stairs, stacking the various boxes methodically before pushing them to the door. Minako pulled three boxes off the top, and her smile widened. "Yeah, I'd like that," she said. "You really are handsome in a suit, Aki."

Opening the door for a blushing Akihiko, Minako looked at her boyfriend with admiration and love. _We can do this_, she thought to herself determinedly. _It's just one year before I graduate, too. We'll make it._

* * *

Minako stared across Iwatodai, the moonlight enveloping the city in an icy glow. Checking her cellphone, the clock read 23:34; it was nearly the Dark Hour - or what would have been. She sighed, swinging her feet against the top of the dorm. _I knew he'd be busy with the second interview and all, and yet here I am_, she thought glumly. It had been over a full 24 hours since she had contacted Akihiko, 24 hours since she walked out of his apartment, exhausted from lifting the peculiar objects she had found. Through the unpacking, she found out what was in the boxes, and why there was so many. Akihiko had packed loads of protein powders, his boxing equipment (including his punching bag), law books, and some of Shinjiro's things, including his old axe from the days of S.E.E.S. It was a strange, heartwarming experience to help Akihiko move in to his new home. The way he smiled with amusement each time Minako tried to carry something too heavy, and how each time they ran past each other they would exchange a tired grin... It had only been a day, and it already pained Minako to think about Akihiko being miles away. Deep in her memories, she didn't notice when someone sat down at the edge of the building beside her until she felt a hand tugging at her sleeve.

"M-Minako... Are you thinking about Sanada-san right now?"

"H-Huh?" She turned in the direction of the small voice to see Ken Amada looking at her worriedly. Mussing his hair, she gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Akihiko has already left us behind, huh, Ken?" she said sadly. Ken rested his head on her arm, and nodded in agreement. The two sat there on the roof of the Iwatodai dorm in a comfortable, sad silence. Akihiko had been Ken's role model, despite his close relationship with Shinjiro. Each time he asked Minako a question, he would always compare himself to Akihiko, a light of wonder shining in his eyes whenever he said his name. Minako cursed herself internally. It's not like he was dead, and not like she couldn't visit him either. She was simply being clingy. "Hey, Ken-"

Ken was sleeping peacefully, his mouth hanging slightly open. Minako smiled at the sight, forgetting that midnight was pretty late for a kid and that Ken himself was a kid. His maturity always threw her off a little, and never knew what to expect from him. Carrying him with little difficulty back into the dorm, she could feel her heart crying. "Oh Akihiko," she said softly. "I'm not the only one who needs you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi! The fact your reading this means you _actually_ read to the end. I hope. This is my first time writing fanfic, and I've been hungering for Akihiko for the past weeks. I'm sorry for numerous things, from my writing style to the sketchy plot, but I really love Minako/Akihiko :c. I think this will end when Minako and crew graduate, with maybe a prologue. This is set a few weeks in March after Aki and Mitsuru graduate to give you guys an idea of where I'm at chronologically. I'd appreciate any feedback ^_^ Next chapter I've planned out a bit, it's in the works. Just think Shinji and fighting, maybe not together, but you may or may not see where this is going. I hope you guys stay tuned (even if you did, I wouldn't know. I'm still figuring out this website creys), but even if you don't I'll just sit here snickering to myself about my own scenarios between the two.


	2. Part II - One Late Spring Morning

_There are times when I worry that I've already lost myself._

_That is, that my self is so inseparable from being with you that if we were to separate,_

_I would no longer be._

_I save this thought for when I feel the darkest discontent._

_I never meant to depend so much on someone else._

_- David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary_

* * *

**P**art II - One Late Spring Morning

Rolling over in bed, Akihiko did not attempt to open his eyes. The sun's pale, orange glow would only serve to remind him of her; and how he couldn't bring himself to admit to her that he may have completely messed up. Groaning, he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before squinting at the unfamiliar environment. The pale cream walls were peeling, and boxes amongst his personal belongings lined it. Pieces of a desk waiting to be assembled lay neglected beside the door, alongside his boxes labeled '_Boxing_' in Minako's girlish handwriting. Akihiko placed his head in his hands, a headache already beginning to form. He had not touched any of his things since the night he moved in. Surviving off of Wakatsu and Hagakure, he had managed not to starve without figuring out how the stove worked. That would be _his_ job when he returned. Rummaging through his gym bag, he pulled out a white shirt and a pair of red shorts. Akihiko pulled on his running shoes and his leather gloves at the door, and began jogging towards the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, picking up speed with every step.

The receptionist grinned at Akihiko as he came sprinting in, out of breath. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard in the morning, Sanada-san," she called out. "Aragaki-san will end up scolding you again." Akihiko waved his hand in dismissal, still trying to catch his breath. "Someone else is currently visiting Aragaki-san. You might want to wait a bit," the receptionist added. Seeing the confused look his face, she shrugged. His heart beating from both anticipation and weariness, he looked up at the ceiling like it would tell him just who exactly was with his best friend. Opting for the stairs instead of the elevator, Akihiko skipped every second step as he made his way to the third floor.

The '_No Visitors Allowed_' card had long been discarded for the silver haired boy after being caught in Shinji's room several times in October. The staff caught on to the fact that Akihiko had no care for the rules, and nor did the girl who would sneak in more effectively and often than the former. Their frequent visits merely gave them a headache, but it was both heartwarming and breaking to see them speaking to a man who could not respond.

However, on March 3rd, a miracle occurred: Shinjiro Aragaki woke up. He was confused, mumbling to himself about a girl who laughed and cried, and a boy named Ken. Two days later, he shot up from his bed, and left hastily. The disappearance of Shinjiro had caused a a great deal of trouble for the hospital. However, he returned that evening, and whispers of speculation as to where he went floated around. Each theory died out as quickly as it had come to life under his cold stare, but the main idea lingered. Gekkoukan High School's graduation ceremony was on the same day, and the staff had eavesdropped enough to know that Akihiko Sanada was graduating, and Shinjiro was supposed to be beside him.

Akihiko put his hand on Shinji's door handle to open it, only to be lurched forward by someone pulling the door from the other side. Stumbling, a familiar, small, pale hand caught his chest. A sweet giggle reached Akihiko's ears as he looked up to see Minako, gazing down at him with a smirk. "M-M-Minako!" he said loudly, straightening himself. Flushed red, he scratched his head awkwardly. Averting his gaze, his eyes caught sight of a vase of bright sunflowers beside Shinjiro. "I uh.. I didn't think you'd be visiting..." Removing her hand from his chest, she just laughed.

"I heard yesterday from Mitsuru-senpai that Shinji was going to be discharged soon," she said, holding up her cellphone as though to prove her point. "I thought I'd pay him a visit before it gets hard to find him." Moving to the side so Akihiko could step in, she stood in the doorway. Kissing her lightly on the forehead as she passed, he could feel Shinjiro's watching them. "Training so early in the morning?" Minako raised an eyebrow at him, smiling faintly. "Don't get yourself sick, Aki," she scolded. "You've got me worried now, too."

"'Too'?" Akihiko turned to grin at his friend, who now had his head turned to the window. Minako gave Akihiko a shrug as if to say, '_What can you do?_'. "Yeah, I don't know what it's like to box at university yet," Akihiko said, growing serious. "I definitely don't want to lose. I can't lose." Tiptoeing, Minako kissed him gently.

"Don't worry, Aki. You got this!" she said cheerily, punching her arm up into the arm. "You're the champ for a reason!" Embracing Akihiko, she snuggled up to him, and Akihiko responded by squeezing her tightly. "I've gotta go. I'm going to miss school if I don't leave now, and Hidetoshi would kill me. Bye Aki!" Kissing him one last time, she waved to Shinjiro and skipped off down the hall. Akihiko watched her go, his heart dropping slightly. He had just realized that she was wearing the familiar Gekkoukan uniform, and remembering that he would never be wearing his again or walking the halls with her was like a slap in the face.

"Tch... Did you come here hoping to run into her or are you actually here to see me?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, right. Sorry, Shinji," Akihiko said sheepishly. Closing the door, he sat down by his friend's bed and frowned. "Neither you or Mitsuru told me about being discharged. Why am I the last to know when you're gonna be living with me?" Shinjiro glared at Akihiko as though the answer was obvious. Akihiko glared back, for more reasons than being simply left out of the loop. "Has she always visited you?" Akihiko asked a little edgily, eying the sunflowers suspiciously.

"More than you, asshole," Shinjiro replied testily. "Maybe if you actually gave a shit I'd tell you. When was the last time you came to see me, anyways?" Seeing guilt cross Akihiko's face, Shinjiro smirked, satisfied. "Sunday. If your ass isn't here on Sunday, I'll kill you, Aki." When no reply came, Shinjiro dropped his fist on Akihiko's head.

"What was that for?!" Akihiko winced.

"You know her better than I do, idiot. She's only visiting because she thinks it's her fault. Tch..." Looking over Akihiko to the sunflowers, Shinjiro smiled crookedly. "'sides, it's nice to know someone gives a damn once in awhile. Different from Mitsuru always nagging the hell out of me."

Akihiko stared at Shinjiro until his smile was only there in traces. He had never known his friend to smile at things like flowers, or the thought of someone else. If anything, other people made him cranky with no exception to the rules. Except for this time.

Clarity hit Akihiko, and he stood up suddenly, his chair clattering to the floor. Trying to calm himself down, he bit his lip before speaking. "Do you like Minako, Shinji?" he spat. He clenched his fists, and Shinjiro could only stare at Akihiko blankly, hurt clearly blanketing his face. The two glared at each other, a silent argument ensuing.

"Are you stupid or something?" Shinjiro finally said incredulously. "I don't need to explain anything to _you_." Still glaring at each other, Shinjiro heaved a sigh. "Does it matter? She loves _you_ after all," he added bitterly. A new kind of silence fell between the two, each moment passing equaling a rise in temper for both of them, and a rise in guilt for Akihiko. "Tch, whatever. Just go. Sunday."

Akihiko hesitated for a moment, and turned away. "Yeah... Sunday..." he mumbled. He could feel Shinjiro's eyes piercing his back in both pain and anger, and Akihiko could no longer bring himself to look at him. He left the hospital without another word, the tension in the air heavier than the weight of the world.

The cool, Spring morning air was beginning to transition into a hot afternoon. Jogging back to his apartment with vigor to pick up his boxing equipment, the sun beat down on his back. Akihiko cursed himself for accusing - no, calling Shinji out on Minako. He knew Shinji loved her as much as he did, maybe even more; after all, she had saved his life without really meaning to and had given him a reason to live. On top of all that, Minako was the one who eventually persuaded Shinji to let go of the past. Blankly taking his gloves out of the box, he walked back outside slowly, the image of Minako's backside leaving burned into his eyes.

The problem with dating Minako was sharing her splendor and absolute selflessness. It would be far too selfish to even _think_ of having her all to himself, and yet it was all Akihiko wanted. She had helped everyone in S.E.E.S overcome some sort of personal issue, and had a reputation for befriending the most peculiar and unlikely people. Her extreme kindness had changed the world - literally. Once you had a bit of Minako's sunshine, it was as though the rain never came so long as she was around. She was a drug of happiness, and Akihiko was far past addicted. The mere thought of the taste of her lips, the scent of her hair, and the way she would smile at the sight of him left Akihiko in a daydream that he never wanted to wake up from.

It was the familiar squeals of delight and the ringing of a bell that brought Akihiko back to his senses. Looking up, the familiar open, grand gates of Gekkoukan High School stood before him. A group of girls watched him and yelled his name, other students catching glimpses of the former boxing champion of Gekkoukan. Akihiko's mind reeled, wondering how he even got to the school when his destination was on the other side of the Moonlight Bridge.

"He-e-e-y, senpai! What're you doing here?"

Grinning stupidly at Akihiko was Junpei, who punched his arm playfully. Akihiko grinned back, and punched him what he hoped to be lightly. Junpei winced, and held his arm delicately. "Nothing, really. I didn't realize I was coming here... You cutting classes, Junpei?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow at him. Junpei held up his hands in defense, and took a dramatic step back.

"I resent that! Do you even know what time it is? It's lunch break, just started. Lookin' for Mina-tan?" A perverse smirk on Junpei's face drew a blush from Akihiko. Laughing, he smacked Akihiko on the back. "No worries, bro, I won't judge."

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Where is she?" Akihiko asked, ignoring his second comment. Looking back, Akihiko would always find Minako outside 2F as several people approached her before lunch break would end, himself included. The only time she was absent from her spot was when she agreed to have lunch with someone else beforehand. Before Junpei could reply, a loud couple made their way towards the gates, cutting off any sound that he could have made.

"She's such a tramp," the girl complained loudly as they passed Junpei and Akihiko. "She acts like she doesn't want to be more than friends but she's always leading them on. She had this coming. And going to Escapade? I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier to be honest."

"Yeah, even guys she doesn't even talk to are saying shit like going to Shirakawa Boulevard with her," her boyfriend agreed, shaking his head. "Arisato must be really easy to get laid with, huh?"

"Hey!"

"Oh crap, senpai do-!" Junpei yelled. At the same moment, a sickening sound of a smack rang loudly throughout the path to the school. The boy's girlfriend screamed as he stumbled to the ground, his face burning a bright red and swelling.

"Say that again. I dare you, asshole," Akihiko said quietly, glaring at the boy. Anger was rising within him, his face darkening.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?! Fuckin' weirdo, you don't even go here!" he cried out angrily, tears of agony rolling down his swollen, bruised, cheek. His girlfriend was crying now as well, gingerly touching his injury, causing him to jump in pain.

"How the hell do you not know Akihiko Sanada?!" a girl yelled out from the crowd. "He's practically a legend here!". A number of people began to whisper, cries in defense of Akihiko resting on top. Certain names floated through, though it was Minako Arisato's name that was pounding in Akihiko's ears. The boy glared at Akihiko, glints of fear in his eyes.

"Tell me. Tell me what you meant by she had it coming," Akihiko raised his voice, picking the boy off the ground by his collar. "I swear to God I will beat the living hell out of you if you don't -"

"She disappeared!" the girl screamed. "Ekoda said that if anyone saw her to call the police! She was kidnapped or something, never made it to student council this morning! Hidetoshi warranted a search because someone reported a disturbance at the station and a Gekkoukan student that looked like her, okay?! Isn't that enough?! Let him go!"

Akihiko let go of his collar, the boy dropping like a rag doll. Scrambling, he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and ran back inside Gekkoukan, and Akihiko was left in a stunned and peculiar silence. The crowd slowly disappeared as the warning bell rang, and Akihiko simply stood there in shock. Just this morning he had seen Minako, had felt her embrace, heard her laughter and voice. He could feel his chest constricting in pain, and the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

**A/N: **Not going to lie, I actually wrote out more for this chapter, but I kind of cut it out because then it would just take me a mighty long time to get this published. No worries, don't worry about Minako ^_^; I promise it's nothing bad (I was tempted, but I wanted to actually stick to my original story outline even though I feel like it totally would have been better for her to be gone), maybe a little dumb but not bad. It also feels really lengthy to write out, though judging by word count and how the last one looks, I don't think so. ... Yes I cut out Minako's side I wanted to save /something/ for next chapter, especially because this is the event that will cause the first rift :D.  
I'd also rather not suffocate you, friends, with a super long one after a fairly short one. -deep breath-  
THIS TOOK SO MUCH LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD. Spring break is coming, and I believe you can expect another chapter (please stay :C). I love you friends stay tuned ^_^


	3. Part III - The Remainders of Spring

**P**art III - The Remainders of Spring

Minako had left the hospital humming cheerily at her sudden encounter with Akihiko. Smiling to herself and thanking Hidetoshi silently for the early student council meeting, she had skipped the whole way to the station. The sun seemed to be brighter without a trace of clouds, and a light, spring breeze carried the scent of blossoms. The train station was almost completely empty, a few people reading newspapers and drinking coffee. As Minako waited for the train, she pinched her cheeks, a slight pain settling from her inability to stop smiling.

It was when a gloved hand firmly clamped itself against her mouth that her smile dropped. Fear ran down her spine, and her body froze. She tried to scream, stomped her feet and kicked, all the while trying to bite the stranger's hand. The hand twitched at the pain, and her eyes looked around frantically for someone to notice. She continued to struggle, more annoyed than afraid at this point. Many ignored her, but a few people looked up in confusion. A somewhat familiar voice (though she could not pin it) sighed and used his other arm, effectively immobilizing Minako.

"Please stop struggling, Master Minako. Just cooperate with me."

_Master?_

The hand dropped from her mouth, and she was pulled back. Before Minako even turned around, anger was rising, knowing there was only one kind of idiot who thought this would be okay. An apologetic Theodore was grimacing from the bite, and he let go of Minako's hand when he saw her expression.

"Theo, what the _hell?!_" she yelled, her anger already receding. Minako sighed in frustration, and punched herself on the forehead. She didn't have it in her to be upset with Theo, not when he was such a lost puppy in the real world. _Especially_ not when his strikingly golden eyes looked as sad as they now did.

"I apologize, I thought it might have been amusing to play a 'joke' on you. It appears I have failed... and it also appears I may have to request a Dia from you_,"_ Theo said lightly. Suddenly, Theo pulled her in closely, their noses almost touching and his expression growing dark. "You _must_ come to the Velvet Room at once. I recognize you are no longer in need of it, and have fulfilled your contract, but Master..." Theo shook his head sadly, and closed his eyes. Minako pushed him away lightly, slightly shocked at Theo's last words._  
_

"I-Igor? What happened to Igor?"

"I.. I cannot say... Not here. I need you, Minako," Theo said quietly. "Now."

"I can't, Theo," Minako said gently. She hesitated before continuing, knowing that Igor and his siblings was all Theo really had. But _she _had a life, too, and after a year dedicating it to being their 'guest', Minako's disconnection with the real world had grown to the point it was difficult to speak to some of her old friends. "I made a promise to Hidetoshi, and I don't think he'd understand when he asked me weeks ago if I could work my schedule for this meeting and- Hey!"

Theo promptly picked up Minako, and threw her over his shoulder. Now openly screaming, Minako pounded her fists against his back. Unrelenting, Theo calmly began trekking his way to Paulownia Mall, whispers and stares following the bellboy.

* * *

_Later, Paulownia Mall_

_The Velvet Room_

Two slender figures hovered over a bed that replaced the table Igor usually sat at. As Theodore opened the door, Minako's continuous resistance filled the air. Both women turned, eyebrows raised in curiosity at the old guest's arrival in the Velvet Room. Setting Minako down, Theo quickly rejoined his sisters and placed a worried hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Has Master's condition changed?"

Elizabeth shook her head sadly, and she knelt on the floor; joining her, Theo and Margaret bowed their heads upon the bed. "Please turn your head, Master. It is time to change the towel," Margaret prompted softly.

It was then that the tip of Igor's nose poked out, and drew Minako in. As Margaret gingerly changed his fever towel, Minako approached cautiously, ashamed of her previous behavior. Looking over Theo's head, Igor's usually bulging eyes were shut. Sweat dripped from his forehead, mixed with drippings from the newly applied wet towel. Though he was usually pale, Igor was whiter than death. Minako did not know how old Igor was - or if he even aged - but she _did_ know that uneven breathing in the elderly alongside a fever was not a good sign. Reaching for his forehead to check his temperature, Igor's eyes snapped open, a deadly shade of red circling his pupils. Minako jumped at the sight_, _and withdrew her hand. Igor grinned at her in the same way he did every time she entered the room; but it was weak, and lacked the commanding presence that Igor usually had.

"Ah, you have returned. I'm afraid I am not in too good of a condition, valued guest," Igor croaked. Minako shuddered at his voice, worry beginning to line her face. "Though I may or may not be truly alive, I fear it is Death that approaches me." Elizabeth choked down a sob at his words, and Theo's fists clenched. Unreadable Margaret stared ahead blankly, as though she had not heard anything.

"I-Igor... Wha - ... I'm sorry, Igor, I'm here to help. Theo, could you please check his temperature?" Minako asked quietly.

"105.2 Fahrenheit, or 40.66 Celsius. I have already checked," Theo answered immediately. "Though I do not quite understand what to do with this information." Minako breathed out a little in slight relief, and placed her weight on Margaret and Theo.

"It's bad, but not too bad. Igor's temperature absolutely cannot raise any higher, or he'll be dancing with Erebus. Just continue with this, it works." Waving her hand dismissively, she closed her eyes, already tired. The four watched Igor in silence for a long time, Minako breaking the silence. "How did this happen? Igor can't even _leave _the Velvet Room to catch something."

Three pairs of wide golden eyes looked at Minako curiously. The siblings exchanged glances, and as Elizabeth opened her mouth to explain, a chuckle emanated from Igor.

"This.. place... do you remember how this place... exists?"

"Do not strain yourself, Master!" Elizabeth cried out, clamping a gloved hand against Igor's mouth. Minako suppressed a grin as she tried to remember, a blurred memory about the mind slowly returning. Theo stood up, wiped his pants, and turned to Minako.

"The Velvet Room exists between mind.. and matter. Our 'lives' and 'existences' are not quite like yours," Theo said softly, regret and sadness framing each of his words. "You are - or will be, one of our last guests for awhile. You have completed your contract; we are no longer needed. This area within your mind will soon disappear, and Master's existence relies upon the Velvet's Room."

Minako stared at Theo, and she looked at Margaret and Elizabeth. Both women would not look her in the eye, and Igor had already nodded off. "B-But... what about you three?! You three are fine! And.. and... I don't understand!" Minako said defeated. "That doesn't answer what happened to Igor!"

"Master cannot exist without the Velvet Room. He cannot leave its premises, but we three can. _We_ may exist without purpose." Placing both hands on Minako's shoulders, he looked at her with hard, yet pleading eyes. "Your contract completion marks the end of Master's purpose, as you have not retained the Wild Card power. In short, Minako, we need you to create another contract."

A heavy silence filled the air, and Minako found the three siblings staring at her, waiting for an answer. "W-What? What kind of contract?"

Elizabeth pulled an old piece of paper from her compendium, and showed it to Minako. She recognized it immediately; it was her old contract that she had signed for Pharos when she first arrived at the Iwatodai Dorm. Her signature had disappeared, only lines of fading black revealing that something had changed. "Simply renew the contract, Minako," Elizabeth said, a tight smile on her face.

"T-That's it?"

"With a catch, of course," Margaret added, still not looking at Minako. "While we love our Master, we cannot lie to a guest, Elizabeth," she reprimanded. Elizabeth winced, and hesitated before answering Minako.

"Y-Yes.. but not quite. You no longer have the wildcard potential... but you can enable yourself to _become _the wildcard once more," Elizabeth said hastily. Seeing Minako's blank expression, she plowed on. "This won't do much other than bind you to accept full responsibility for your actions. However, a certain amount of time must be dedicated to this. Your time will not be your own; a crack is opening in time itself, and this contract will bind you to try and slow its progress. It is not your destiny to stop the growing abyss, and we cannot hold you liable for this. It is however, in your best interests to sign this. It will ease the burden upon those whose destiny it _is_ to seal the crack."

"You lost me, Elizabeth. I get that signing that will mean I have to stop a crack, but what will I be doing?!" Minako asked, slightly bewildered. "And why do I care about whose job it is to actually seal the damn crack? I've already saved the world!"

"This crack will have time repeating itself, over and over again," Margaret supplied quietly. "If left unaddressed, those who were aware of the Dark Hour will be forced into the crack, even those who have not awaken to their Persona. The burden will fall upon you and your friends again, regardless. The only difference between this and the Dark Hour is that you will have innocents that you will find you cannot protect. We only ask you slow the arrival of this rewind to save Master. It is only the truth."

Heat rose in Minako's cheeks, from shock and anger at Margaret's comment. Taking a deep breath, she glared at her, then closed her eyes. She turned her head away, and gave an outstretched palm to Elizabeth, ignoring Margaret's slight smug expression.

"Fine. Hand it here."

"Thank you."

A few moments later, the contract was signed and Igor was still fast asleep. Theo put a hand to his forehead, and smiled. "102 Fahrenheit. 38 Celsius. It worked."

All three siblings bowed in thanks to Minako, and Minako laughed sheepishly, embarrassed and relieved. "Sorry about earlier Theo.. and I'm glad I could help." As they raised their heads, Minako's crimson eyes met theirs, seemingly omniscient and bright.

"Time marches on in your world, Minako," Elizabeth said with a now genuine smile. "I'm afraid more time than usual will have passed due to the previous state of Master."

"We must let you go now. Please return here sometime next week. Alone," Theo added, somewhat grimly. Minako nodded solemnly, and turned. She opened the blue door, wondering how much time had gone by, and how she would be asking a certain redhead for her evoker.

* * *

_?, Paulownia Mall_

Minako stepped out of the alley, and looked around. The mall was fairly empty, indicating it was either still sometime during the day and everyone was still at work or school, or it was late evening and even Escape had closed. Praying, she opened up her cellphone, she glanced at the time. She sighed in relief. Only 11PM. Minako had time. Looking at her notifications, she had several missed calls and texts in the hundreds.

Opening her list of missed calls, she squinted in confusion. Each member of S.E.E.S had called her at least once, and Akihiko had called her nearly every few hours, with random calls in between. Hoping the texts would give her clarification, she was shocked to see the messages that were under everyone's names. Minako opened Akihiko's messages, and scrolled down, her speed quickening each time she read a new message. Eyes widening as her eyes ran over every word, she ran out the doors of the mall to the station, hoping she wouldn't miss the last train back to Iwatodai.

* * *

_?, Late Evening, Iwatodai Dorm_

Minako had her hand poised to open the door until she heard voices coming through. All familiar, and yet not all seemingly belonged.

"Where could she have gone?" Fuuka's timid voice hit Minako's ears first, followed by Koromaru whining. Straining to hear everyone else, she leaned in a little closer.

"It's okay, Koro-chan. We have to believe in her. She can't be gone...!"

"I have failed again..."

"Oh, Aigis, don't..."

"Senpai, it's alright! I'm tellin' you, she's gonna be fine! She's just gonna walk in here and laugh -"

"How would you know?! It's not like her!" The sound of silverware shaking upon a table followed a loud thud.

"Calm down, Aki. It hasn't been too long, but shit. She's really gone and done it this time..."

"This is very unlike Arisato. Perhaps something occurred that was out of her hands..."

At that, Minako took a step back and stared at the door in wonder. Scrunching her face in thought, she tried to piece together everything she had just heard. Was she... _missing? _Had a whole 24 hours passed while she was in the Velvet Room? Maybe even longer?! It had felt like she was only in the Velvet Room for about an hour, two hours tops.

_Time marches on in your world, Minako.I'm afraid more time than usual will have passed due to the previous state of Master._

_Ah, crap..._

Minako hesitated, afraid to open the door. If she was to believe everything she just heard, she had no right to waltz in like nothing happening. The existence of the Velvet Room sounded like a straight out lie if she tried to explain, and how could she face them if they thought she was gone?

"Mitsuru, _please_. Let me look for her."

"Akihiko, we've been over this. Leave this to the police and the Kirijo group. It is one of our top priorities, I assure you -"

"To hell with that! I'm training to be an officer! I was supposed to protect her, but look what happened!"

A heavy, heartbreaking silence befell the dorm and Minako, who dropped to her knees. She had forgotten.

She had forgotten that while everyone else was worried sick, Akihiko would be killing himself over her.

Forgotten that Akihiko had already lost nearly everything, and if everyone thought she was gone, he would have thought he no longer had anything.

And Minako burst into the dorm, unable to take it any longer.

* * *

_Iwatodai Dorm, 1F Lounge_

"Guys, I-I'm here!"

All eyes turned to the sudden intruder, and everyone froze in place. It was a peculiar sight to behold. Mitsuru and Akihiko were standing, facing each other, Ken was hugging Koromaru, Fuuka had her arm around Aigis, Yukari had her head in her hands with Junpei beside her, and most surprising was the last man who was halfway between sitting and standing, a hand out ready to stop Akihiko. It was only his gaze that matched the intensity of Akihiko's, and Minako felt her face go red.

"I'm... I'm here..." she repeated lamely.

In a heartbeat, a roar of motion and noise attacked Minako. Everyone squeezed her tightly, yelling, except for one.

"We missed you, Minatan!"

"Where have you been?!"

"I was - "

Akihiko's lips crashed against hers, cutting her off mid sentence. It was an urgent kiss, mixed with fear and delight. He held her face, his silver eyes rimmed with red. "I thought.. I thought I lost you forever," he murmured before kissing her more gently. Snickers from the rest of S.E.E.S, Ken turned his away in embarrassment and Junpei whistled. Akihiko embraced her tightly, and he left Minako gasping for air. She laughed, the dark mood in the dorm lifting. When Akihiko let her go, he wrapped himself around Minako from behind, his head on her shoulders, smiling. Minako met everyone's relieved smile for smile, and waved at the man who had sat himself down as though nothing had changed.

"Hey, Shinji."

Shinjiro grunted in reply, and picked up a newspaper. Turning a page and feigning great interest in the articles, he spoke up. "Where the hell have you been for the past two days, Minako?"

_Dammit, Shinji, you couldn't leave it at the happy welcoming, could you?_ Everyone looked at Minako expectantly, and Akihiko raised his head, looking at her concerned. "I was helping a friend of mine. See, his grandfather was sick and he really needed -"

"Bullshit."

Shinji looked at her coldly, and everyone turned to him in shock, and Akihiko separated himself from Minako, taking steps towards Shinjiro. His next words stopped him, however. "Complete bullshit, Minako. Two days, and you don't bother to pick up your cell or reply to texts. Don't give me any of that no signal shit, either. Don't tell me your friend doesn't have a working phone? All of us were worried as hell and you have the audacity to walk in like -"

"G-God, Shinji! Was I supposed to pretend to be missing and wait to be found?!" Minako yelled exasperated. Everyone dispersed from around Minako, and sat down somwhere in the lounge. No one could look at her but Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro himself. "I must have forgotten about my cell..." she mumbled. "Besides, I'm telling the truth! His grandfather had a fever and he didn't know what to do, and - "

"Where, huh? Where in all of Japan does this guy live that it takes you two days to get there and come back?"

"I.. I can't tell you," she said quietly. "You wouldn't believe me."

An uneasy aura settled, and Minako could feel the tension choking her. Tears blanketed her eyes, and she quickly swiped her hands at them. "Fine. Whatever, I'm going to sleep," she announced angrily, her voice breaking. She sprinted upstairs, hiding her face. Minako didn't have to turn around to know the footsteps following her belonged to Akihiko, but she didn't want to see him. Not now.

Minako turned sharply onto the steps that led to the third floor, and heard Akihiko slide. "Minako, wait!"

Ignoring him, she sprinted down the hall and fumbled with her hand in her pocket, searching for her room key. Minako slammed it into the keyhole, and struggled to turn it in a hurry. Akihiko was approaching too fast - she couldn't face him, not right now, maybe not ever. He wouldn't believe her about the Velvet Room. No one would. And the last thing she wanted to do was lie to Akihiko's face.

Hearing the click, she turned the doorknob and swung it open. Quickly stepping inside, she slammed the door and heard a wince of pain as the door remained open by a crack. Insistently pulling, she looked down to see Akihiko's foot lodged in the doorway.

"Minako please! What's going on?! Please, let me in!"

"You won't believe me!" she yelled, tears openly flowing. She kicked at Akihiko's foot, only to have his arm reach in and grab her hand. She stopped pulling the door and began to sob.

"H-Hey..." Akihiko pushed the door to the side, and stepped in her room. He hugged her tightly, and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. "How can I not believe you, Minako? I trust you, give me a try."

This prompted her to cry harder, and Akihiko sighed in frustration. He didn't know what to do in this situation, and so he simply stood there and held Minako. His eyes scanned the room, and he realized it was the first time he had ever actually _been_ in her room.

Every other time they met, it was in his room, and he only ever saw her off outside of her door. It wasn't spectacular, nothing in it that jumped out at him that screamed it was hers. A pink theme, it was supplied simply with all the necessities of a bedroom. In that simplicity, he smiled a bit. It _was _the simplicity that made it hers. Minako was simply Minako, nothing more, nothing less.

"Aki... thank you," she whispered. He almost didn't hear her, and he didn't reply. He simply nodded, and pulled away to see her face.

The brightness of her eyes were returning, and if it was possible, her already crimson eyes began to grow red from the tears. She sniffled, and Akihiko wiped the remainder of her tears from her cheeks. He smiled.

"That's more like the Minako I know."

Drawing a smile and a small laugh from her, she buried her face in his chest. "I.. I seriously can't tell you, Aki. Maybe not now, but my friend... doesn't want people to know." She looked up, and saw a pained expression on his face. "Aki?"

"He doesn't want people to know, huh... Is it..." Akihiko hesitated, and looked away. He dropped his arms, and his voice cracked. "Are you hiding something else, Minako? Or do you just... not trust me?"

"Aki, you know that's not true -"

"I don't, Minako," he interrupted. "If you trust me, why can't you tell me?"

Minako looked at her feet, and Akihiko looked at her searchingly. He sighed in defeat, and scratched his head.

"I'll see you in the morning, Minako. I'll be staying in my old room. It's too late to head back." He leaned in to kiss her forehead, and paused. Instead, he mussed her hair, and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Confusion lingered in his mind as he headed out, and Minako looked up, hoping he would turn around.

Akihiko never did. He continued, and Minako watched him retreat. She waited until the sound of his footsteps disappeared, and stepped back into her room, shutting the door quietly.

Minako sat down in front of the door. She stared ahead blankly, Akihiko's last words ringing in her head.

_I don't. If you trust me..._

_Do you not trust me?_

"I do," Minako whispered to herself, burying her head in her knees. "I do, Aki, but you wouldn't believe me. Then you wouldn't trust me."

For the rest of the night, Minako did not move. At some point, she fell asleep, and dreamed of empty darkness. And at some point, Minako woke up. It didn't matter anymore. She couldn't ever tell him, Minako knew that much.

And she knew that it would come with a price. Time would go on, and their paths would no longer diverge. The distance between the couple was growing, and she didn't know how to close it.

* * *

**authorsnote:**

ohmygoodness I accidentally published without my a/n. thank you to my sole reviewer **Namine23** haha actually really drove me to deliver this long, last chapter for Spring. I feel like I should have split it into acts (or the respective seasons) but I'll see as I write summer out (YUKATAAAAS!). I wrote this in like three nights, and I've had work so if it's a bit messy, sorry friends! fair thing to note is that the abyss of time reference will _not_ be a focus, so it'll just be time skips each time I have Minako do the thing for her contract. Until it becomes relevant. Ha.

Stay tuned, friends! :D Three seasons to go, and I've two endings and several middles swirling in my mind. Spring break is ending, but I'm prone to procrastinate heh. See you soon!


	4. Part IV - The First Wave

**terminology**

hook - a short, powerful inside punch with the elbow bent to give the appearance of a hook

straight/cross - a punch thrown by the dominant hand.

inside - fighting at a close range

clinch - to hold onto an opponent defensively to avoid being hit and/or to muffle a blow

* * *

**P**art IV - **T**he **F**irst** W**ave**  
**

_Left hook into a straight..._

_Swoosh!_

Akihiko grinned as his body moved fluidly around the hook, and ducked out of the cross. His opponent didn't bother to hide the surprise in his eyes when both his attacks missed, and it was Akihiko's turn to attack. He wasted no time getting back inside knowing the advantage was in his pocket, and began to rush. In a flurry of jabs and hooks, Akihiko rendered his opponent to a still one. There was no openings for a counter when Akihiko Sanada was rushing - you could only hope the bell would ring, or to find a moment to clinch to throw him off.

Blood pounded in Akihiko's ears, never relenting; he was waiting for a clean punch that would throw his partner off balance before going for a quick, strong straight that would likely send him reeling. Adrenaline fueled each swing and step, and it wasn't long before his opportunity arrived.

_I've been waiting for this! _Akihiko thought with a smirk.

_Whap!_

In one fluid motion, Akihiko had smashed his opponent's face with all the power he could muster. It didn't just send him reeling; it sent him to the ground. He stood in fighting stance, panting, waiting for his opponent to stand back up. Instead of standing, he rolled onto his back, his hand holding his bruised cheek.

"I surrender...!" his enemy breathed. "Jesus Christ, Sanada-san, that _hurt!_"

A collective laughter rang from outside the ring. "Yeah, sorry, Shijima-san," Akihiko said with a smile. "I wasn't going for an uppercut, I wanted a jab into a straight..."

Daichi Shijima laughed, and placed a tired hand on Akihiko's shoulder. "You're crazy, Sanada-san. Crazy. There's no stopping you once you get goin', huh?"

Replying only with a sheepish grin, the two stepped out of the ring. Vaguely familiar faces surrounded them, congratulatory pats and praises for Akihiko, and a string of playful scolding and teasing for Daichi. It was the first time for the university freshmen to be in the ring, and the first time Akihiko felt at home since he joined the university boxing team. Not having to lead and train fellow members for once, the change of pace and newly earned privilege to spar was refreshing.

"Hey, Sanada, Shijima!"

"Captain!" the team said in unison at the new voice.

All the members faux-saluted a tall, skinny, comely blue haired boy as he walked in. He had faded red jeans, and white headphones around his neck, his face impassive. Akihiko couldn't help but stare at the boy everyone else called captain. In comparison to Akihiko - no, almost anyone on the team, he seemed like a normal student. There was nothing about him that would betray he led a sports team, no less the boxing team.

"You're a decent infighter, Sanada," the captain said lightly. "That was a lovely uppercut, but if you didn't plan to do it, either your an idiot or you've got instinct." He nodded at Akihiko who was biting his lip to stop himself from retorting, and then turned to Daichi.

"Shijima, you're clearly _not_ an infighter."

"Yeah, I prefer the outside," Daichi replied cheerily, missing the insinuated jab. "It's just Sanada-san rushed my ass 'till I couldn't feel it. He's helluva lot better than I am, I can say that."

Apparently satisfied by his answer, 'Captain' looked around, a small smile on his face.

"You guys the only freshmen today?"

The two looked at each other, hesitating.

"It's not that we're the only freshmen today, senpai..." Akihiko started slowly.

"It's that everyone else baulked after they learned about the schedule or after they tried out your hellish regimen," Daichi finished. Akihiko shot him a glare, and he shrugged as if to say, _It's only the truth_. And to their surprise, the captain laughed.

It was a surprisingly gentle, mellifluous melody. He gave them a genuine smile, and it was one of those smiles that were simply infectious.

"I'm the captain, Kazuya Minegishi. Just Kazuya is fine. I admit, it's a hard regimen, but if you don't have the guts to go through that, you can't fight in _my _demesne." Kazuya grinned, almost mischievously. He glanced at the clock on the far wall, and clapped. "Gonna close up 'till exams are done guys, don't want you failing 'cause I was irresponsible."

A mix of groans and cheers resounded as the team shuffled out, Kazuya impatiently tapping his foot. Daichi elbowed Akihiko lightly in the ribs and grinned at him in a way that reminded him of a certain Gekkoukan senior with a baseball cap. "Wanna go somewhere to eat, Sanada-san? My treat, I know an awesome place not too far from here in Iwatodai."

* * *

_Evening | Beef Bowl Shop, Iwatodai Strip Mall 2F_

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I swear, it looks bad, I know, but it's pretty awesome!"

"I know, Shijima. I come here all the time."

The two looked at each other and laughed. Daichi shoved Akihiko into the shop, and they were still both grinning as they shouted their orders and sat down.

"So, what do you plan to do when you graduate?" Daichi raised an eyebrow at Akihiko, and mockingly folded his hands in front of him.

"Police force, no question about it. What else would I do after police academy?" Akihiko responded immediately. "How 'bout you?"

Daichi simply gave a shrug, and he leaned in towards Akihiko mischievously.

"How about girls, Akihiko? What's your type?" Akihiko's face turned a little red, and Daichi laughed at the seemingly innocent boy.

"I don't know, I don't think I've really got a type," Akihiko admitted. "We on a first name basis now, Daichi? Nothing attached?"

"Well, if we're gonna be sweaty and half naked together most of the time, you'd think so," Daichi laughed. "Guess we're both gonna die alone then, huh?"

"Don't get me wrong," Akihiko said slowly. "I'm not single, I've got a girl." He smiled, slightly bitter at the reminder. Daichi stared at him, as though searching for a lie. A waiter placed the beef bowls in front of the two, and while Akihiko began to eat, Daichi continued to stare.

"Dude, if you've got a girl, why are you here with me?! Is she cute?!"

"She is, yeah, but..." Akihiko trailed. He put his chopsticks down, and pulled out his cell. Staring at the little envelope and telephone as though a call or a text would magically appear, he continued his sentence a little quietly. "We're still fighting, haven't spoken since spring..."

"'bout what?" Daichi asked indifferently as he grabbed at Akihiko's phone.

"Hey!"

"I am _so _not giving this back to you 'til you tell me what's up man." Daichi tapped and swiped at Akihiko's phone, until a sly smile spread across his face. "Is this you and her, man? Damn, you scored nice. She's pretty cute - no, _really _cute. Why would you even _think_ about fighting with her?"

Daichi turned the cell around, and Akihiko couldn't help but smile. Minako had insisted on taking a picture at the last summer festival with him on the sole basis that she rarely got to wear a yukata. She had him carry her bridal-style jokingly, and though he didn't agree to it, she jumped into his arms anyways. Yukari had taken several photos as the scene unraveled, but Akihiko only kept the final one, where he was holding her as though he was about to carry her over the threshold, and Minako was laughing, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I... I told.. She.. No, we had an argument on trust. She left for two days, wouldn't tell me why, we fought. _Please _ give it back, man," Akihiko plead as he made another desperate reach for his phone. Daichi nonchalantly stretched, putting the cell far out of Akihiko's reach. Just then, the cell began to vibrate, and a smiling picture of Minako appeared. A moment of silence passed between the two, before their little world erupted into chaos.

"Don't you dare, Daichi!" Akihiko roared, standing up. The forgotten beef bowls clattered unsteadily, and Daichi stood up defensively, his other hand poised to answer the call.

"Doin' it!"

"God, why?!"

"Hello, is this Aki- Hey!"

Akihiko grabbed Daichi's arm, but Daichi had a firm grip on the phone. He slid his finger quickly over to speaker, and tapped at it.

"Um, Aki? I-Is that you, Aki? Who's this?"

Akihiko and Daichi froze in place, and Akihiko quickly grabbed the phone out of Daichi's hand.

"Aki, are you mad at me?" Minako's voice was laced with worry, and it was evident she had recently cried. "I... I need you Aki, I'll tell you everything, I promise. Where are you?"

Akihiko looked at Daichi briefly, who was grinning. Taking speaker phone off, he put the cell to his ear and hesitated before replying.

"I'm not mad, Minako... I just.. No, are _you_ mad? I'm at the beef bowl shop right now with - "

"Oh, what a relief! You're close to the dorm! I'll be there in a bit!" Minako rushed, and she immediately hung up.

Akihiko took the phone off of his ear, and stared at it, his eyes growing wide.

"She even _sounds_ cute, man! She _needs_ you! Oh, hey, what's up? Did she break up with you or something?" Daichi asked when he saw the look on Akihiko's face. Akihiko shook his head, and Daichi shot him a confused look. "Then why do you look so.." Daichi made wild hand gestures at Akihiko's face, to which he promptly slapped his hands away.

"She's... on the way?"

"No way."

"Yeah."

"...Do I leave? I don't wanna third wheel, but I wanna meet your girl."

Akihiko was still staring at his phone in wonder as he slowly sat down in his chair. "I.. don't know. But she'll be here any moment now. Stay if you want."

"Sweet," Daichi said simply, his eyes brightening. He sat down as well, and took a piece of beef into his mouth before spitting it out.

"Hey!" he shouted at no one in particular. "Can I have a new bowl?! My food's cold!"

* * *

_Late Evening | Beef Bowl Shop, Iwatodai Strip Mall 2F_

Minako played out what she was going to say inside of her head several times as she headed up the stairs. Each time she had to mentally slap herself, because no matter how many times she did it, it always ended the same: Akihiko would simply call her crazy.

_It's better than not talking to him at all_, Minako thought grimly.

Nearly a whole month had passed without the two holding a tangible conversation, and it always killed Minako that she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Withholding the truth from Akihiko hurt more than anything, and with the last push from Yukari (_You guy's can't fight forever, and I bet he's dying to talk to you, too), _she called him. Hearing his voice after so long had her heart tied into knots, and she had sprinted out of the dorm when he said he was close by.

Taking a deep breath, Minako stepped into the beef bowl shop, her crimson eyes scanning the shop for a flash of silver. She smiled in relief to see Akihiko grinning like an idiot at her, and she quickly walked over to his table. As she got closer, she noticed Akihiko wasn't alone. Akihiko pointed at her, and the other boy turned around.

His soft brown eyes matched his styled hair, and he had a black dress shirt on with a blue and white striped tie. He would have looked businesslike, had it not been for the fact his goofy smile closely resembled Junpei's. Minako returned the smile, wondering if Akihiko had already settled into his new university life.

"Hey, you must be Minako!" he piped up cheerily. Minako nodded slowly, and gave a questioning look to Akihiko. He shrugged apologetically, but his friend, ever-chipper, continued. "I'm Daichi Shijima, on the boxing team with Akihiko. Nice to meet ya! I see I'm in the way, so I'll just wait out for Akihiko."

With a wink, Akihiko had flushed red, and Daichi Shijima whispered something into his ear, provoking him into a quick punch. Daichi laughed merrily and picked up his half finished beef bowl. The two watched him as he simply sat himself down on the other side of the shop, and continued eating.

"Sorry," Akihiko mumbled in embarrassment. "You hung up before I could tell you that idiot was with me."

"It's no problem, Aki. I'm just happy to see you after such a long time! How've you been?"

"Great. School's not too hard. How about you?"

Minako shrugged and looked down. She rested her arms on the table, and then crossed them. "If you don't wanna talk about it, Aki..." she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect Shijima-kun to be here. I was going to just start talking but - "

"Hey, I wanna know," Akihiko said gently. He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I promise, Minako, I won't laugh, interrupt, nothing. And I'm happy you came to see me. Really happy."

The two smiled at each other, the rip in their relationship slowly mending.

"Okay, Aki. I'm going to sound completely crazy but... Remember how in Tartarus, after we healed up, I would sometimes end up with a new Persona? Or maybe just randomly blank out? Or how about the first time we went to Tartarus, you, me, Junpei, Mitsuru and Yukari? Junpei said I looked like a zombie, but.. Sorry, rambling. There's this door in the lobby..."

An hour passed.

And then another.

Daichi briefly interrupted to report he was leaving. Never breaking eye contact, they simply nodded, and Minako continued telling her peculiar tale as though he had never said bye.

Half an hour passed, and they got kicked out of the shop.

Another half hour on the bench by Wild Duck, and Minako finished.

"You know... if you just said Theo and Elizabeth," Akihiko pointed out, "we'd all believe you. Maybe. I knew those two were weird..."

Minako smiled, and jabbed Akihiko's ribs. "You say that, but 'between mind and matter'? You believe that?"

"Yes and no," Akihiko said thoughtfully. "It's confusing, but it makes sense. I don't have a reason _not _to believe you, Minako."

Minako rested her head on Akihiko's chest, and closed her eyes, yawning. She could hear his heart quickening, and felt his arms wrap around her gently.

"Hey, Aki?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really lucky."

"Yeah? I think I am, too," Akihiko said softly. "You tired? I'll walk you back."

"No! I'm not... tired!" Minako said stubbornly, suppressing another yawn. "I just want to sit... he..."

Out like a light bulb, Minako's body weight completely dropped on Akihiko's chest. She snored softly, and Akihiko stifled a laughed. As gently as possible, he pushed her head off his chest, and he stood. With great care, he picked Minako up and carried her like a baby, cradled in his arms.

* * *

_Early Morning | Iwatodai Dorm  
_

"Minako, wake up! You're gonna be late!"

"Mmm... another minute..."

"Mina-a-a-ko!"

Minako groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. For some reason, she was incredibly tired. The gears of her mind were slowly turning as she searched for a reason as to why she'd be so exhausted, and another round of insistent knocking hit her door. Sighing, Minako reluctantly slid off her bed and opened the door to be face-to-face with...

No one.

"Good morning. Yukari told me to get you so you could leave together for school. She has archery," the voice rushed. "I.. nevermind! I'll be going first!"

Minako blinked a few times as a figure darted in and out of her peripheral vision, and it took a few moments to register that the blur of orange was Ken. Though she was curious about why he acted the way he did just now, Minako was now more focused on the fact she was stupid enough to stay out late when Hidetoshi had called another early meeting

As she began changing into her uniform, it dawned on Minako that she didn't recall changing _out _of it. Pieces of indistinguishable dreams and memories popped out at her, and she couldn't help but thank the heaven's Akihiko was Akihiko, flushing red at the thought. Pinching her face, Minako grabbed her school bag and ran downstairs to the first floor to find everyone was already awake, eating peculiarly shaped pancakes. Only Ken was absent from the breakfast.

"Hi, Minako," Fuuka greeted warmly. "I made breakfast. They look a little weird, but I promise they taste normal!" She gestured to a plate beside Aigis, and Minako took her place. Koromaru barked, and licked her hand as she sat. Minako smiled at the cute, white dog and scratched him behind the ears.

"Mihnathan! Whajd ju do lash nigh'?" Junpei swallowed, and grinned at her. "Did ya run off and get married to Akihiko-senpai? Didn't even send an invite, I am _wounded_ that- ow!"

"Give her a break, Stupei," Yukari scolded. "You don't even know _why _she was out."

"And I suppose you do?!"

As Yukari and Junpei bickered, Minako began eating, glad not to have to defend herself. Aigis turned her attention to Minako, and smiled happily

"Hello, Minako. I will accompany you to school this morning," Aigis said cheerily. "It has been awhile since we have all gone to school together."

"Oh yeah, hey?" Minako said in wonder, shaking her head. She forked a piece of her pancake, and chewed thoughtfully. "Time sure does go by. Though, it's like those two don't even notice."

Aigis nodded, somewhat grimly as she looked at Yukari and Junpei, whose argument had diverged from Minako to school activities. Minako smiled tiredly at the pair, and finished eating. She stood to put her plate away, but Fuuka quickly took it from her, and began clearing the whole table. Junpei began to protest until he glanced at the time.

"Aren't we gonna miss the train if we don't leave, like right now?"

"Oh, crap!" Yukari stood abruptly, and she headed straight for the doors. "Guys, c'mon! The archery team's gonna flip if the captain's late!" she shouted, a little pride in her voice.

Junpei clucked his tongue at her as he followed, and Aigis and Minako did the same. A breathless Fuuka caught up to the four as they made the first turn towards the station.

"I can't... believe you guys.. just left me!" Fuuka said, clearly hurt.

"Thought you were right behind us, Fuuka," Junpei said solemnly. "If it wasn't for Yuka-tan running, we woulda waited. After all, it's just her that's gonna be late. Minatan's got Hidetoshi on a string, so even if she _was _late - hey!" Junpei winced at Minako's kick to the calf.

"I do _not_ have Hidetoshi on a string," Minako replied heatedly. "Why don't you just believe he's actually a pretty good guy?"

"It's _Hidetoshi_, Minatan. But really, what up with you and senpai?" Junpei raised a questioning brow, and raised his arms defensively when Minako raised her hand to slap him."I'm serious! Akihiko-senpai was just carrying you like at the summer fest, remember?! Jeez..."

"Nothing," Minako said as calmly as possible. "We cleared the air, and we're alright. Aki's.. Aki. I hope I get to see him soon." A smile played on her lips, the image of Akihiko tucking her in and kissing her goodnight playing on the back of her eyes.

No one questioned her further; Junpei gave a mocking, disgusted look and promptly turned away. Simple chatter filled the silence as the distance between them and Gekkoukan closed.

* * *

**authorsnote:** oh man I did most of this right before spring break ended and after work, sorry that some of it is sketchier than usual. Apologies for bringing in characters from other games (I really lack creativity with characters sometimes, and I really wanted to write even in my brain dead state), but there's no way in hell I'd be able to write this using only canon characters when there's like 0 mentions of any other seniors at Gekkoukan that I could see being buddy-buddy with Akihiko. my midterms are coming up, I'm desperately avoiding anything that says sin, cos, and tan. i have a perhaps happy surprise incoming next chapter? to even it out, it'll be more Minako centric. I hope. I love my Aki.

alright friends, see you soon! c:


	5. Part V - The Crashing Tide

**P**art **V **- **T**he **C**rashing **T**ide

"Bite me, why don't you?!" Minako yelled. "You think I can stand by and let him talk smack about me?!"

"Minako..." Chihiro Fushimi, the treasurer of student council squeaked under her glare, but did not back down. "Y-You have to. As co president, you absolutely cannot break any rules."

"I am _not_ going to let him walk all over me. We just got back from break - is he _trying _to pick a fight?!"

"You do anything, Minatan, you're just gonna encourage the rumors. Akihiko already beat the crap out of him with one punch. _On__e _punch! That guy obviously still hasn't learned his lesson if he's still goin' after getting his ass whooped."

"I never asked him to do such a thing," Minako replied coldly. "You can leave, Junpei. Not like you're actually a part of the council anyways."

Junpei gulped, but instead of leaving, he simply scooted his chair noisily over to the corner of the room. Following Minako to student council was supposed to be _fun_. She always waved off the meetings as incredibly lame, and encouraged him to join since he was doing nothing nothing else in his last year at Gekkoukan. Junpei thought today was they day he'd join - and now he was thinking it'd be the day he died. He had thought bringing up Akihiko would lighten the mood, considering how happy she was earlier about him. But now, Minako was mad - no, past mad. She was pissed.

No one else spoke up against the glaring Minako. She was like a demon from hell itself when she was upset, her already uncanny red eyes radiating murderous intent. The appearance of Akihiko smashing the student to the ground for her before break didn't help the rumor mill, either. If word around the street were to be believed, Minako had gone from a straight A student to a potential prostitute and a street fighter that hung around the back alley of Port Island Station.

"Minako, compose yourself. You will not harm another member of the student body so long as you are my right hand. And they _are _simply rumors. I cannot _believe _that you'd let such a thing get to you."

Hidetoshi Odagiri calmly entered the room, all eyes turning to the president of the student council. Minako felt some of her anger dissipating as he took a seat next to her. Reluctantly, she sat as well, no longer wanting to talk about the topic. Hidetoshi was right; rumors came and went at Gekkoukan faster than lightning. It was her first day a year ago she heard a rumor about herself from Junpei and others in the auditorium, and found that the next day, no one paid her much mind. Taking anything said at Gekkoukan at face value was dangerous, and Minako knew it all too well. Sighing in defeat, she lowered her head onto the desk and closed her eyes, waving her hand for Hidetoshi to begin the meeting officially.

"I apologize for being late, but this is an important matter we must discuss. We can talk about your issue afterwards, Minako. I promise you, however, you will not be disappointed by this news," Hidetoshi said in slight amusement. "If anything, you will be so pleased with it, you'll forget all about the rumors." His tone was laced with something that could only be described as sickeningly sweet, and near sarcastic - almost poisonous. It made Minako look up at him curiously, and just like that, Hidetoshi had the whole room staring at him intently, waiting for the news that would calm the devil. He smirked, knowing he now had the council in his palm.

"Concerning a student," Hidetoshi began seriously, "he has been absent. For no good reason at all, this student has missed an incredible amount of school. As such, he did not complete his year here at Gekkoukan. This is of the utmost importance to us as the student council as it is our duty to aid students on the road to graduation."

"Is this really important?" a student said, clearly disappointed by how anticlimactic the news was. "So what? He just fails, right? Can't just ditch. Not like he's the only one that has ever failed, too." Hidetoshi tutted, and the student shrunk away in slight embarrassment.

"Allow me to finish, please. There was apparently, a reason as to why he missed school. He was on medication, and he was in absolutely no state to attend when he was deemed able without it. No one really knows him, considering he was supposed to graduate. However, he _does _have... _friends_, I suppose, still at Gekkoukan." Hidetoshi glanced at Junpei, who was squinting at him from the corner, clearly trying to figure out who he meant. One glance at Minako, however, and he was satisfied. "Lovely expression, Minako. I suppose you know whom I am referring to?_"_

Minako stared at Hidetoshi in disbelief, her brows furrowing in confusion and wonder. She nodded slowly, and sighed when she saw Junpei didn't catch on.

"Yeah," Minako said. Uncertainty clung to her voice despite her answer. "I do. Are you serious, Hidetoshi? Is he coming here because he wants to, or did you do something? This is really unlike him, and he has no reason to come back."

"On his own. Believe me, I would rather not have more delinquents around this school," Hidetoshi said with slight annoyance. "However, I couldn't help but recall seeing him before during the graduation ceremony. Perhaps he felt left behind afterwards? Maybe he was _jealous _of a certain someone moving on, I can't say." Minako felt her anger rising again, knowing full well what Hidetoshi meant.

"Who are you guys even talkin' bout?!" Junpei finally said in exasperation, giving up. "It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't figure it out!"

"God, Junpei! He's talking about Shinji!" Minako said irritably. "Shinjiro-senpai wants to come back."

Junpei gaped at Minako and Hidetoshi, whom were staring at each other intensely, a silent battle ensuing. Hidetoshi's satisfied smile was a stark contrast to Minako, whose mouth was set in a hard line, her eyes flashing with danger. The other members of the council exchanged confused glances, not knowing who exactly who this 'delinquent' was, or why he was so important.

"Isn't he your friend, Minako, Iori-kun? I was hoping you'd welcome Aragaki-kun tomorrow considering he _is_ your boyfriend's best friend. He'll be in all your classes as well, considering we need to give him incentive of sorts to come to school." Minako's face turned beet red at this, and Junpei was sincerely impressed and annoyed, borderline pissed with Hidetoshi.

It was clear Minako was holding back, and Hidetoshi was obviously jealous of both Akihiko _and _Shinjiro. But poking fun at Akihiko's expense and bringing up buried feelings about another person was a different story. Shinjiro's coma had struck Minako harder than it had hit Akihiko, and she regularly ran to the station for some flowers to bring to his room, claiming it would brighten Shinjiro's mood once he woke up. It was painful to hear her when he followed once. She had started to cry, telling him everything he had missed, and she was keeping his promise. The amount of time Minako knew Shinjiro was short, but she had gotten him to open up to her, an impressive feat with the antisocial teen.

"Fine," Minako said coolly. She stood up abruptly, and grabbed Junpei from his corner. Her fingers dug into his arm as she dragged him out of the room. "I'm fine with helping Shinji-kun." Minako stopped in front of the door, and turned to face Hidetoshi. "Especially since he doesn't go out of his way to _piss me off_," Minako hissed, smiling cruelly. Hidetoshi's smile was replaced with shock, and he flushed with embarrassment.

With Junpei at her side, Minako slammed the door, causing Junpei to jump. Nearly stomping her way to their homeroom, she sat down at her seat angrily.

"You were right, Junpei. Hidetoshi's a goddamn jerk."

"He's just jealous, Minatan," Junpei said nervously, afraid to say the wrong thing. "Besides, aren't you and Shinjiro-senpai actually friends?"

"Don't you remember when I came back? I haven't spoken to him since." Minako's expression softened, and she shook her head. "I don't deserve his forgiveness, but I hope that Aki told him the truth," she said softly. "I kind of miss him."

Junpei mussed Minako's hair, and she didn't resist. He pulled on her ponytail, causing Minako to yelp in surprise.

"It'll be fine Minatan," Junpei said merrily, giving her a thumbs up. "No one can stay mad at you! You're the cutest demon Gekkoukan will ever have, and you can probably smash Hidetoshi later. Besides, if Shinjiro-senpai is coming to Gekkou, just means Akihiko-senpai will be comin' around more often, too."

Minako smiled, grateful for the idiot that is Junpei Iori.

* * *

_Evening | Iwatodai Dorm, 1F Lounge  
_

"Hey Koro-chan," Minako greeted. The Shiba Inu barked in response from his seat in front of Aigis, his tail swinging back and forth happily.

"Koro-chan! C'mere buddy!" Junpei called out. Koromaru barked cheerily and bounded towards him, sending Junpei to the ground and pinning him. "H-Hey! Stop _licking _me, I get it!" With another bark, he stepped off an abashed Junpei, and nuzzled Minako's leg. She reached down and stroked his fur, and looked up. The dorm was nearly empty, save for Aigis and Koromaru. She looked at Aigis questioningly.

"Hello, Minako, Junpei. Koro-chan says, 'Welcome back', and requests to play at the Shrine," Aigis translated. "Fuuka said she would be doing something for tech club. Yuukari has plans for tonight, and Ken-kun has yet to return."

"Wonder what that kid's doing right now?" Junpei plopped himself down on the couch opposite of Aigis. "He's in what, sixth, fifth, seventh grade?"

"I think six. Maybe he's out with friends?" Minako shrugged. "Though, he really should be back soon, the sun will be down in an hour or so." Worry creased on Minako's forehead, not really believing her own excuse for Ken. The memory of running into a boy about Ken's age just outside the dorm jumped out at her, the word 'hag' hanging in the back of her mind. Did he have any friends outside of S.E.E.S? What does he do at school? Was he being bullied?

"Eh, he'll be fine. Ken's smart, and he's wicked if he finds a long stick somewhere."

"Mmm..." Minako sighed, and tapped her meticulously placed hairpins. "Well, he'll call us if he needs us. I'm gonna go to bed. Definitely going to need the energy for tomorrow." Heading up the stairs, she saluted the two and sighed. Junpei nodded sympathetically, and he walked to the door with Koromaru at his heels.

"Let's go, boy. Maybe Ken's at the shrine. He _does _act like an old man sometimes," Junpei said with a frown.

"Arf!"

* * *

_Morning | Gekkoukan High School  
_

Minako tapped her foot impatiently, and glanced to the left and right of the gates, waiting. It was nearly 10 minutes to the first bell, and Shinjiro had yet to show up. Puffing out her cheeks in frustration, she exhaled deeply, a mixture of worried and angry thoughts swirling in her head.

_Where the hell is he?! Damn you, Hidetoshi!_

_Did he run into trouble?_

_We're _both _going to be late at this rate!_

_Is he even coming? Damn you, Hidetoshi!_

_Shinji please be alright..._

The five minute warning bell rang, and Minako sighed in disappointment. Peering one last time outside the gates, Minako turned and headed into the school. Frowning, she changed her shoes and slowly walked up the stairs, hoping that if she stalled long enough a familiar set of heavy footsteps would begin to fall into step with her own.

Slowly sliding the door open to homeroom, Minako paid no mind to the sudden shift in the room. The gossip changed, voices laughed louder and more cruelly, and Yukari and Junpei gave her looks of worry.

"What up, Minatan? Where's he?" Junpei asked, his eyes looking past Minako and locking on the door. "I saved him a seat and all, too! Right behind you! And this guy has the nerve not to be here?!"

"Minako, you alright?" Yukari worriedly looked over her friend, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sure Shinjiro-senpai is just l-"

Just as the last bell rang, the door slammed open, the frame shaking from being moved by such sudden force. It was closed with a lot more care, and all eyes were set on him like they were shooting a moving target. Minako stood up, half in anger and relief, half in shock, and immediately sat herself down when she realized she was on her feet. Eyes looked back and forth between Minako and the unrecognizable man, the empty air still carrying the rumors. He stood at the front of the room, stiff as a board, and stared at his feet, an unmistakable anger in his eyes. Minako could almost hear the inevitable 'tch'.

Mr Ekoda entered the room and he slammed the attendance book on a podium. He narrowed his eyes at the awkwardly standing boy, and sighed. "This is Shinjiro Aragaki," he said, dislike dripping from his voice. "He will be in this class from now on, so be nice. Introduce yourself, boy. We haven't got all day."

Shinjiro glared at Ekoda and stayed silent, the tension between the two growing absurdly fast. Shinjiro gave a _hmph_, and strode to the empty seat behind Minako's. "Independent study this period," Ekoda said steadily, his fists clenching. "No fooling around. We don't need anymore _dropouts_." Ekoda's eyes flashed dangerously at the three students around Shinjiro accusingly, and Minako herself felt anger bubbling in her stomach. As soon as he left, classroom chatter resumed albeit more carefully, and Minako set off, no longer able to hold it in.

"Shinji, what the hell?! This is _school_, not... _there_! You can't just do that to teachers! Even if he _was_ a total dick. I can't believe Ekoda actually said that! And _where the hell were you this morning?_"

"I was with that _jackass_," Shinjiro spat, remembering just how hard it was to leave the apartment with a shred of dignity. Minako raised her eyebrows questioningly, and Shinjiro shrugged, knowing Minako figured out half the story with just that. When he saw the looks of confusion from Yukari and Junpei, he rolled his eyes. "Aki. That idiot was trying to drop me off and give me pep talks. Aki's the _last _person I want to be seen with." He grimaced, and Minako patted him sympathetically on the head.

"Aww, Shinji," Minako cooed. Shinjiro's face flushed red, and he pulled his beanie over his face. The three laughed at their abashed senior, causing him to sink further into his desk. "It's fine, it can't be that bad," Minako laughed. "Sure, Aki can be a nut sometimes, but really, Shinji?"

"You don't understand," Shinjiro said darkly, his face still covered. "He was going to drop me off when he already started training. He was gonna come half-fucking-naked."

"More than Mina-tan woulda liked to see that, dude," Junpei noted. "You just robbed the female student body of serious eye candy. What?!" he said defensively. Though Minako flushed red, both girls were staring at Junpei. "I swear, I'm into chicks. It's just I'm not blind." Shinjiro groaned and slammed his head on the desk.

"What's school like, anyways?" Shinjiro asked, his voice muffled. He looked up, a spark of curiosity appearing. "I don't remember what it's like."

"It's fun, senpai!" Yukari smiled encouragingly, and tapped her cheek in thought. "Though, if you joined a club, it'd be a lot more fun. I'm in archery, and Minako is in... nearly everything. It's just Junpei that doesn't do anything. The only other thing about school is - "

"Exams," Junpei interjected. "Tests, work at home _after _you waste your life here. And no sleep. And people. Being poor. No time."

"Quit _moaning_," Minako scolded. "That's just you 'cause you dick off." Before Junpei could speak again, Minako promptly cut him off. "Are you gonna join anything, Shinji? I know Aki would have liked you to join boxing, and Mitsuru would definitely have tried to get you on council. I don't even know if you like sports, Shinji. If you talk to Fuuka, I'm sure you guys could get the cooking club running. For sure. I'd give it my approval."

"Are you fuckin' insane?"

"I'm basically president, I can do it!" Minako pouted, offended. "Now I'm _making _you join something, Shinji!"

Shinjiro groaned, and waved his hand in defeat. All the fight in him had disappeared, thinking of how little time he would have to himself. The notion of Shinjiro joining a club was near crazy; an antisocial, thug participating in a club?

"Is he coming to get you, Shinji?" Minako asked hopefully. "I wanted to ask him about the festival at the shrine coming up." Her eyes sparkled as she waited for a reply. Shinjiro merely shrugged and frowned.

"That idiot can do what he wants. For now, I just wanna survive the damn day."

* * *

_After School | Gekkoukan High School _

Minako quickly packed her things, and slapped her hand hard on Junpei's desk, startling him. Yukari gave a look of amusement as Junpei groaned, and tried to resume his nap. "School's done, you dumby. You can sleep back at the dorm now," Yukari said, rolling her eyes. With a seemingly great amount of effort, Junpei slowly rose, and he sighed.

"Brutal. Edogawa is _brutal_. How was it, senpai?"

Shinjiro didn't reply; he was occupied with the view out the window of the flood of students rushing out. A corner of his mouth curled into a smirk, and he jabbed a finger at the glass. The other three looked as well in the direction of his finger to see a familiar head of silver moving in the opposite direction of the river towards the school. Groups of girls stopped to watch, and would continue walking, giggling. As Akihiko disappeared from sight, a flash of yellow followed behind him.

"I guess we wait?" Yukari suggested. "I can't believe he's coming inside. He could have just waited."

"And get mobbed?" Junpei looked at her incredulously. "For once, Yukatan, I gotta say, that was bad. Even with the rumors, Akihiko's still the champ here. I heard our boxing team isn't doing so well since he left."

"R-Really? I didn't know, I don't follow anything other than my own club."

"Right?" Minako agreed. "I could care less about the volleyball team, but I know exactly where the tennis team stands."

"Cool, too bad I'm not in anything to add something," Junpei said cheerily. "Other than council, I guess, but that's not even a sport."

The doors to the class slid open, and the sound of Daichi's voice and Akihiko's laughter spilled into the room. Minako squealed at the sight of Akihiko and ran into him, crashing into his chest. They embraced each other tightly, and Akihiko picked her up by the waist and swung her through the air in a circle. It was sickeningly sweet to see them transported into their own world as their lips touched. Daichi waved awkwardly at the other three, and took a seat beside Junpei.

"Are they always this...?" he asked, moving his hand in circles in their direction. "Uh.. cheesy?"

"Yeah, imagine what it was like living with the two in the same dorm," Junpei informed, grinning slyly. "Always found Minatan on the second floor at night for some reason, even though she's up on the third." Daichi laughed, and the two began talking as though they had known each other their whole lives. Minako shot them a glare, causing them to laugh harder before she began enthusiastically talking to Akihiko, who drank in every word she said like she was divulging secret information on protein.

Shinjiro rolled his eyes, but flushed a little nonetheless. When he stayed with S.E.E.S, Akihiko had acted somewhat distant to Minako, and she had instead begun to speak to him. Every night he was available, she did not fail to find him and drag him out somewhere. She had even managed to push him into his room after all his ramblings about protecting them. He didn't realize Akihiko was with her at the time, and yet the memory of him grabbing Minako and hugging her tightly brought him immense amounts of guilt. Shinjiro had suspected after her conspicuous reply at the shrine, but he didn't press it.

Fast forward to his comatose state, and though Shinjiro was supposed to be a blank slate, he thought he had moments in time where he was _there_. And each time he thought he might be pulling through, everything was fuzzy except for a few details. A few silent, tearful visits from someone who more often than not returned after a long cry and shout into the empty afternoon. A group of people visiting, leaving a few things, never really interacting with his lifeless body.

And his most frequent visitor, the one that made him long to return. He knew it was a she, because both her laughter and her cries seemed to break through to him. Bursts of fresh flowers and yellow would regularly pass, and sometimes the smell of various foods from the strip mall invaded what little sense of smell he had. Shinjiro found himself yearning to hear her clearly, but every time it came through it was always blurry, and it felt like he was reaching for the impossible.

Now that he was awake, Shinjiro knew he was right about reaching for the impossible. Minako was like water to him; he could only hold her for so long before she slipped between his fingertips and landed onto solid ground. A sickly, punk, dishonest teenager who had been killing himself inside simply wasn't that. That was Akihiko, and it was clear they they kept each other grounded from the way they clung to each other.

"Ya-hey!" Minako cheered. Akihiko laughed and kissed her neck.

"What, did ya think I was gonna say no?"

"No! I'm just happy that we've made it this far," Minako said shyly. "After all, a year has already passed since we've met." Daichi whistled his approval, and winked at Akihiko.

"Nice, dude! Only a year, damn. You move _fast_."

"S-Shut up, Daichi!" Akihiko near shouted, the couple flushing. Yukari stifled a laugh and Junpei was hollering. Only Shinjiro remained expressionless as the two bickered.

"Hey, let's go guys," Yukari said suddenly. "It's almost evening, I can't believe we've been here this long..."

"You're all coming to the festival, too though, right?" Minako asked as they left the school. "It's only here this weekend, but the fireworks are on Sunday."

Yukari, Junpei and Daichi cheered in agreement, and Shinjiro merely grunted in what both Akihiko and Minako hoped to be one of approval. As they parted ways, Daichi walking with Yukari, Junpei and Minako, Akihiko and Shinjiro began their quiet walk home. With reluctance, Akihiko broke the silence.

"Hey, Shinji?"

The sun had set low over the horizon, and the moon began to shine in the dimly lit sky. Shinjiro didn't look at his friend, nor did he reply. He kept his gaze on the path ahead, and in moments, he found that his road was blocked. Akihiko stood in front of him, and he could feel his silver eyes piercing him.

"The hell you want now?" Shinjiro said irritated. He moved to sidestep Akihiko, but he firmly planted himself in front of Shinjiro again.

"The truth, Shinji. About you and Minako."

* * *

**authorsnote:** so good news guys, i have failed my test before exams! that's good because i didn't fail the exam itself. yet. :D ... i wasted so much time preparing for it too i'm so sad but whatever maybe next time.

i'm sorry i very nearly turned this into a Shinjiro-Minako thing but _conflict_ it was crying out to me. But it's a decent length I think and ofc, next chapter will contain the festival, a little Shinji, Daichi, a look into Aki's new life and SOMEONE ELSE 'cause i'm hoping to write this chapter leading to my sad season. I hope. but sorry this took so long! Hoping to finish up Summer by end of April, so yeah. Thank you also, my lovelies for the reviews :'~) Made me want to cry tears of joy. I hope you'll stick with me to the end friends, see you soon! ^_^!**  
**


End file.
